The General
by TheAnonymousBard
Summary: "My name is Nero Stratus Tullius, High General to Emperor Titus Mede II; and many a time my name has been spun into a bards song". We begin the tale of Nero, an Imperial General and war hero of the Great War against the Second Aldmeri Dominion.
1. One of the Few Victorious

**In this story I am very detailed on Elder Scrolls lore, culture, etc. So if you don't understand anything just go to the Elder Scrolls wiki. Also, if you wish to look at the actual General Tullius, who my character is based off of, go here... .com/wiki/General_Tullius**

Ash. Fire. Blood. Steel. And tears. Those were the things that occupied the battlefield just outside Arenthia in the province Valenwood. That was the first battle, of the Great War, against the Thalmor.

My name is Nero Stratus Tullius and at that time I was Emperor Titus Mede ||'s High General. I was at the height of my youth and was also praised for my skill in the art of war, that I possessed at such a young age. The Gods had both blessed me and cursed me, for I had gained many friends and enemies on my path to glory.

Many a bard's song has depicted me as a magnificent war hero who fought for the Empire justly and courageously against the Thalmor. Many of those tales are true but now, I shall reveal the truth of my actions in the Great War.

The war against the Second Aldmeri Dominion had just begun and Cyrodiil had decided to make the first move. Emperor Titus Mede || ordered me to dispatch my legion of one thousand and advance on the city of Arenthia in Valenwood.

My army marched along the path towards Arenthia. It was a beautiful Frostfall day, filled with red and orange leaves blowing to and fro. I half wished I was just going out for an outside stroll rather than marching to war.

It was the 30th of Frostfall, Year 171 of the Fourth Era... and Cyrodiil was going to war.

Once we had been spotted by Arenthia's watchmen, an army, mostly composed of town guards and militia, rushed outside the city to meet us on the field of battle. Their decision was a wise one for we both knew who would win in a street fight. Five hundred of my men were armed with longswords, which are deadly if used in cramped street warfare, while all of the Thalmor army was composed of halberds and spearmen. But, since the Thalmor had decided to fight outside the city, we still had the advantage. I had positioned my spearmen, swordsmen, and archers on a high steep hill that overlooked the field that lay before Arenthia.

I, myself, took position at the highest point of that hill, with my elite general's bodyguard. Each man, in that cavalry unit, had proven themselves in battle and therefore had earned to be in the highest position of my army. As cavalry, each of those men was armed with a long spear, expensive plate armor, and a kite shield, painted with my symbol of two dragons in conflict. Those brave men were led and instructed by my right hand man, Darius. Darius was born a farmer but had the heart of a warrior. Over the many years, I had formed an unbreakable bond with him and that bond can only be forged in battle.

As a high general I possessed, perhaps, the most valuable and highest quality armaments in Cyrodiil at that time. An Akaviri katana hung at my side, which I had named Blade-Singer for the sound it made when it sliced through flesh. Katanas at that time could only be used by The Blades, elite warriors who served the Emperor, but Emperor Titus || had given it to me as a gift for delivering an rebel general's head. Blade-Singer always proved to be a worthy weapon in battle for I still have it to this day. I also wore a bronze curaiss with the Imperial symbol emblazoned, in gold, upon the chest.

But my helm was the most magnificent of all my war gear. It was a steel helm with a plume made of a horse's tail dyed red. The cheek plates, of the helm, were the two sides of a young dragon's lower jaw. Those jaws were bone, of course, hard as rock and still had the dragon's ominous teeth on it. Many of my previous foes, when they had seen my helm, had claimed I was a Daedric demon sent from Oblivion! The fact that I painted my face with previous enemies blood, before every battle, fed that myth even more.

The Dominion army quickly spread into shield wall formation at the foot of the hill. Darius then estimated that they had about seven hundred men.

"We caught them unprepared, Lord Nero," said Darius beside me, "The Dominion didn't strengthen their border cities in time. We shall cut them down like wheat during the harvest!"

"We cannot assume victory that easily, Darius," I replied, "Remember, the Thalmor are not to be underestimated."

Darius nodded his head, considering my attentive point. The Dominion was now in full formation and hurling insults at us.

I then cried out my first order, "Infantry! Thorn Bush Formation!"

My spears and swords heeded my order and marched into formation. The Thorn Bush involved two rows of infantry, the first row is spearmen and the second is swordsmen. The spearmen crouch down, hold their shields before them and stick out their spears. The enemy army would charge against the spears and will find it hard to pass them. If anyone attempts to or actually gets past the spearmen, the swordsmen, who stand behind the crouched spears, are ready to hack the enemy to pieces.

Then, once my soldiers were in formation, there was complete silence. Our two armies stared at each other, waiting for one of us to make the first move. Golden leaves blew ominously across the slope that divided us. But then, the Dominion made the first move. Growing impatient, the whole Thalmor army charged toward us up the hill.

"Archers, make ready!" I cried out.

Then, once the Thalmor were in a suitable area on the slope, I made the order to fire. The arrows whistled as they flew into the air and punctured Elven flesh. I relished each scream as numerous Thalmor collapsed. After our devastating volley of arrows, only the bravest of the Dominion dared continue to charge.

I waited in anticipation of the Thalmor charge's impact. For good luck, I caressed my amulet of Talos, the God of War, and prayed for a magnificent victory.

Then, suddenly, the sound of shrieks of pain and of thin metal sliding through bone broke me out of my daze. My spearmen had suppressed the charge well and were now thrusting their spears to pick off any warrior who exposed his torso. I then patiently observed the bloodied battlefield. A couple minutes later, the right flank of my battle line had been broken and the swordsmen had started to hack and slash at the opposers.

Seeing this, I ordered my cavalry, "Cavalry, hear me! Charge!"

My cavalry then rode in for a hammer and anvil strike on the enemy line. The Dominion gaped in fear as we charged towards them. Our spears glinted like stars in the twilight sun and the sound of our horse's hooves was like splintering thunder. We were elite warriors of the Emperor and we had come to kill.

Our cavalry charge devastated the Thalmor army. I had already discarded my spear into a warrior's gut and started to slice Blade-Singer at the fear stricken warriors that surrounded me. Many Thalmor attempted to flee the battlefield but one of my horsemen would always catch and cut him down. We had surrounded the whole Dominion army and killed them all down to the last man. When I tell my grandchildren and acquaintances of this battle they always comment saying it was a "bloody massacre". Say what you will but I like to call it a decisive massacre.

My warriors then all cheered in unison for the magnificent was the first conflict against the Dominion and would later prove to be one of the Empire's few victories.


	2. Destroyed by Akatosh's Hand

**We continue the tale of General Tullius! I spent tons of time into this chapter and got about 2,500 words into it. I know I used an Alexander the Great quote in here but I just couldn't resist so please don't nag me about it. I'm also not totally sure about how I feel with this chapter... I don't know what but I have that certain feeling about. So please review and critique me because I am fully willing to accept advice for this chapter. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After we had finished our bloody business against the Thalmor army we moved in and occupied the city of Arenthia. I imprisoned every male civilian inside the jailhouse while I kept all the women and children inside the two largest estates with guards posted. That night, my whole legion and I drank our enemies' exquisite Altmer wine and shoveled ourselves with salted pork, soft tender beef, eidar cheese and delightful pickled cabbage.<p>

Darius and I, being some of the few people sober, watched our warriors drink themselves senseless; many of who were still mourning the loss of a companion from the battle and were now swigging that sadness away. We had lost a mere 63 men from that conflict, which was barely a dent on the legion at all, but was also just enough for us to mourn their deaths.

I had recently sent a messenger to deliver news of our victory to Emperor Titus Mede II himself and now awaited his return. It was the 5th of Sun's Dusk when the messenger finally returned. To this day I do not remember his name but I do recall that he had a long moustache, bright auburn hair and wore a long, flowing white cape. When the messenger arrived he was heaving and sweating almost as much as his horse was. I patiently beckoned him in and led him into the Great Hall. My servants offered him food and drink but he would have none of it.

"My news is urgent, sir," the messenger panted heavily, "very urgent indeed!"

"Well out with it boy!" I replied, "If it's more important than your food and drink, after a 50 mile journey, then it must be a pressing matter."

"General Tullius," The man said as he did not know where to start, "The Dominion has invaded Hammerfell and Cyrodiil."

"The Thalmor attacked through the Niben River," the messenger continued, "Their naval ships have already went ashore and captured the city of Leyawiin."

That statement was rewarded with gasps from all my officers.

"The Thalmor ships have recently moved upriver and are besieging Bravil," he went on, "As of Hammerfell, I know nothing of their situation."

My officers bickered and mumbled to each other about the grave news while I sat alone, pondering what my legion's next move. It was either, go into a total blitzkrieg, towards the heart of Valenwood, and continue to attack stray Thalmor armies or aid the city of Bravil. I was strongly leaning towards helping Bravil for if we lost that city, Dominion ships could freely sail up the Niben River and attack the Imperial City itself.

The messenger then broke my trance of thought, "My Lord, the Emperor wishes for you to return to the Imperial City at—"

"Bravil cannot fall," I interrupted, "I cannot stand by and watch my brothers in arms get slaughtered by those bloodthirsty Altmer!"

"But Lord," the messenger argued, "It is the Emperor's command! And it is your duty to obey it!"

My eyes flared in anger as I heard those words. I then stood and stomped towards the messenger, causing him to flinch uncontrollably, grabbed his collar and stared right into his face.

"Don't you dare tell me about my duty, _soldier,"_ I ominously whispered, emphasizing his rank, "Yes, my oath is to obey the Emperor but it is also to _protect Cyrodiil at all costs_." I spoke those last five words as if I was talking to a naive child.

"If I do not help protect Bravil I am betraying my oath to his Royal Highness, " I continued, "And if Bravil falls the Imperial City falls, our _capital _will fall! Think about that, will you."

I then half threw the man back onto his chair and quickly composed myself.

"Alright, it settled then. We leave tomorrow morning for Bravil," I lordly decreed, "And Darius, gather up the men and kill every Elven male civilian. We cannot have revengeful Altmer war bands stalking the legion and slitting our throats when they have the chance."

"As you wish, Sir," Darius loyally answered.

I tiredly stood and walked towards the moth eaten door of the Great Hall. As I pulled the door's iron handle I turned to Darius and ordered, "Also, burn every damn building to ashes. I don't want to see one stable structure in this city when we're done with it."

Darius merely nodded to that ruthless, merciless order. Please do not resent me for that act, for in war your enemy must fear you and to fear you a soldier must do unspeakable things.

We left Arenthia, shrouded by a cloud of smoke as the once magnificent buildings collapsed into ash and rubble. The women screamed curses at us as they knelt down next to their husband's corpses. I tried to ignore the hateful cries, mortifying images of death, and the ghastly scent of burning hair. I am a soldier, I was trained to be oblivious to those things but even after these thirty years I cannot seem to wipe that painful memory off of my mind.

We intended to first travel north to Skingrad and resupply there. Then, we would go east and assist Bravil despite the Emperor's command to me. The whole journey, to Skingrad, was in total 110 miles and would roughly take us five days.

"Who leads the Dominion invasion force?" I asked Darius, who was absent-mindedly scratching his horses side.

"I believe Lord Naarifin leads them, Sir," Darius answered with a yawn.

I scowled at the mention of Naarifin's name. Lord Naarifin, I believed, was a gluttonous brat who had been raised on servants for far too much of his life and had now thought he could lead an army. The words Naarifin and "lead and army" sounded, to my ears, like nails scraping against glass. I would later consider myself ignorant for believing that about Naarifin.

"But, Lord, Naarifin has already captured Leyawiin," Darius reminded me, "Who says he can't take Bravil as well."

"I do not fear an army of lions led by a sheep," I belligerently stated, "I fear an army of sheep led by a lion, and _Lord _Naarifin is no lion. He is foolish and a coward."

Darius smiled one his rare, bright smiles and inquired, "And who do you believe you are, Nero? A lion or a sheep?"

I quietly hesitated and sagely replied, "I believe… that I am a dragon… who leads an army of lions."

When we finally arrived at Skingrad, we were warmly welcomed, by Count Derfin Hassildor himself. The legion was then properly fed and allowed much rest. After the feast, that Count Derfin had generously prepared, my officers and I questioned Derfin for any news of war. It had taken us three days to get to Skingrad and much could have happened in that span of time.

"I only know as much as you do," the Count replied, while chewing a scrap of jerky, "But I did receive a report, not too long ago, that Lord Naarifin leads an army of 10,000 men."

My officers gaped at that amount of soldiers, my face merely went pale with dread. With my legion combined with Bravil's garrison, we could probably take 5,000 Thalmor. But 10,000 was totally absurd and there would doubtless be reinforcements constantly sailing upriver.

"I will send 600 of my militia with you," Derfin continued, "I am sorry but in these desperate times that is all I can afford."

I grudgingly accepted the Count's offer. Militia do not excel in fighting and, in the worst-case scenario, can cause a mass route if you have too many of them. But with troops I couldn't be picky, I would need every man I could get if I was to face 10,000 Aldmeri warriors.

The next day, the 10th of Sun's Dusk, we immediately departed and headed out for Bravil. We all marched with heavy hearts, anticipating what the God of Life and Death, Arkay, had decided for our fate.

I had decided to stay off of the Gold Road and instead trek east, straight through the countryside, towards Bravil. The journey would be rough and laborious but would be swifter than taking the Gold Road. On the third day of our journey, one of my warriors spotted smoke that was ominously erupting from the direction of Skingrad. Lord Derfin's militia gaped in horror.

"We have to go back!" one militia cried out desperately, "It could be the Dominion!"

He then turned to all his companions, "They could be burning and raping our loved ones right now!"

The rest of the militia roared in anger and stared before me pleadingly.

"You are not my oath-men," I replied, "You may go. Go and assist your Lord."

The militia bowed their heads in thanks and courageously set off back west.

_Well, _I thought, _there goes my 600 men._

I constantly scolded the legion to be brisk and to pick up their pace. That scolding had proved to work because we had abruptly arrived at the Bravil Bridge in merely five days. Though the scenery that surrounded Bravil did not lift our hearts. What had to be at least 500 ships crowded the whole Niben Bay and Larsius River. Not an inch of the water could be seen as every ship hogged what portion they occupied. A soldier could have easily just walked from ship to ship without having to jump. But despite the huge invasion force, Bravil's elk banner still flew high above all else.

"Talos, help us!" I quietly exclaimed to myself as I caressed my Talos amulet.

Dominion soldiers had already set up camp along the shore of the Larsius River. But one thing caught my eye before all else, the bridge to Bravil's gate have been destroyed. Lord Naarfin, I later learned, had first attempted to make a sea assault of Bravil. His forces threw grapple hooks, hauled up ladders but it was all to no avail. Naarfin then decided to, instead, land men along the Larsius River's shoreline and attack through the bridge.

At that the time that our legion arrived, there was already a huge mass of Dominion soldiers struggling for the choke point against legionnaires. I quickly contemplated my choices and came to a judicious decision.

"Darius, prepare the cavalry for battle," I calmly ordered, "We are going to charge straight into the backs of those Aldmeri warriors on the bridge."

I turned in my uncomfortable saddle and spoke to Larcien, my infantry commander, "Keep the men _hidden _outside Bravil_._ You may be staying like this for many days so find a suitable area and make sure you are _not_ spotted by anyone. Got it?"

"Alright, sir," Larcien sighed.

"Come now, Larcien! It will only be a couple of days," I reassured him, "When the time is right, I will blow a horn five times and thus signal you to attack the Altmer force. If I blow the horn seven times then I wish for you to immediately retreat north and aid the Imperial City. You'll get this done, Larcien, I know it."

Larcien smiled, "You can count on me, Lord."

I shifted back into my saddle, hefted my dragon-jawed helm and raised my glinting, star-like spear.

"Cavalry," I bellowed, "Charge!"

My bodyguard heeded and thundered down across the ash stricken field. Altmer warriors turned their heads in horror. Many soldiers attempted to run off of the bridge but it was already too late. Some warriors even jumped off of the bridge itself but died with a big _thud_ as their skulls were crushed onto Dominion boat's decks.

Everything then seemed to be slow moving and ominously quiet. My horse's hooves struck a steady beat as I charged for my first target, my heart synchronically struck with the horse's hooves creating a thundering, slow sound, my spear glinted like a star and was poised to kill. The spear was balanced and true as it then sunk through a young warrior's neck. I watched as he coughed and sputtered blood in pain until the very last spark of life left his eyes.

Then, suddenly, the sound of battle roared through my ears and broke my warlike trance. An Altmer axeman then swung at my left side. I casually lifted my shield and suppressed the blow. I left my spear in the corpse's neck, drew my katana, Blade-Singer, and sliced the axeman's head in two. My cavalry continued deeper into the enemy mass and had them surrounded. The Altmer's only choices were to either fight with a chance of dying or jump off of the bridge to certain death. Unfortunately, they chose to fight which meant more work for us.

As we plunged ever deeper towards Bravil's gate, the remaining Dominion warriors dropped their weapons and plummeted down over the bridge's side. The friendly legionnaires shouted cries of thanks while my horsemen roared in victory.

I wasted no time and shouted to the gatekeeper atop the walls, "Open the gates! The IV Legion has come to your aid! Quickly, lest those Elven bastards charge across the bridge again!"

The oak gate was immediately hauled open. We then accompanied the bloodied legionnaires into Bravil's waning threshold. The glory of the city of Bravil was simply tarnished. Many buildings lay in ruin; dirt and debris covered the city and battle weary, sunken-eyed soldiers hunkered down upon the battlements. A tall, strong-jawed man awaited us at the gate, who I assumed was Bravil's garrison commander.

"Come in quick!" he impatiently scolded, "We can converse lat— piss in God's beard! They're preparing to charge across the bridge!"

I turned an saw that indeed Aldmeri forces were forming up across the bridge.

"We can't take another attack, Sir," a veteran legionnaire stated, "Our men are too weak to fight, we must replenish ourselves!"

"But we also cannot close this gate in their faces!" the commander angrily remarked, "They will surely tear down the gate and charge straight into the city!"

"Then you must destroy the bridge itself," I declared.

The legion soldiers stared at me as if I was mad.

"It is the only way!" I irritatingly snapped, "We may lose connection to all of Cyrodiil but at least we will be able to hold off the Dominion from the Imperial City and protect ourselves."

The commander understandingly nodded and motioned for his mages to get onto the walls. The mages scurried up and steadied their body's magicka. The Altmer soldiers yelled cries of battle and raced down the bridge. The Bravil mages breathed in and, together, unleashed flares of fire and lightning, into a great burst, onto the bridge.

The sudden bright streams of light were dazing at first but then erupted an enormous _boom _as itimpacted the ancient bridge's stone. The bridge then exploded into giant chunks of stone. Altmer warriors flew into the air like rag dolls and fell pathetically into the water. When the dust cleared, it revealed the two feeble halves of the once great bridge. The bridge looked as if it was destroyed by Akatosh's hand but in truth, it was destroyed by the hand of the Emperor.


End file.
